


Eyes On The Prize

by belivaird_st



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Friendship/Love, Girl Power, Marvel Universe, Strong Female Characters, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Natasha Romanov goes to the mall with Carol Danvers.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Eyes On The Prize

“Do people still go to malls?” Carol Danvers asks, interlocking her leather, fingerless glove hand through Natasha Romanov’s bare one, as they walk together inside the spacious, sky-lighted plaza with only a few couples passing along with heavy, oversized shopping bags. There’s also some teenagers riding on the quarter-slot kiddie machines designed for children, and a family of seven, pushing a double-seated stroller that carrys two, sleepy-eyed identical boys.

“Sure they do,” Natasha answers. She also has taken notice of the strange emptiness the mall weighs on them. “Right now they’re mostly at their jobs or in school.”

“The nineties were so different,” Carol snorts, eying a flawless business woman chatting animatedly on her cell phone beside a large potted plant near American Eagle. ”They weren’t focusing on themselves too much. And didn’t care what to wear.”

“That I can agree on,” Natasha smirks, thinking back on Carol’s multiple rock band shirts, her pairs of ripped kneecap jeans, flannel button tops, and bulky, baseball caps. She feels Carol tugging her toward a claw prize machine near an iPhone case vendor.

“Let me win you something,” she says, eagerly.

Natasha smiles and follows her toward the glass window paneled box filled with stuffed animals and light-up bouncy balls. Carol lets go of their hands to dig for loose change in the side pocket of her camouflage jacket. She slides two quarters into the metal slot and starts steering around the mechanical claw by moving a red joystick. She slaps her hand down once the claw comes down and grabs nothing. The blue dragon lays inches away. Natasha consoles her that it’s okay, but Carol wants to try again and feeds the machine again. She goes after the blue stuffed dragon and glares at the metal claw lifting parts of its head before dropping it back down.

“Almost had it!” Danvers snaps.

“It’s no big deal, babe,” Natasha reassures her. “You’re just wasting your money.”

“I’m going to get you that dragon,” the blonde haired captain vows. She shoves more silver into the machine and wiggles the joystick harder. 

It takes Carol to lose all her patience and melt a burning hole through the the glass window with her laser beam vision to snatch the ice breathing dragon out of the toy box. She hands the stuffed animal over to Black Widow, who takes it, expects no damages, miraculously. 

“Wow,” she goes.

“I’d told you I win you something,” Carol beams, leaning close and rubbing her nose alongside Nat’s face.

“That’s not what I had in mind, but okay. Thanks, hon.”

“Anytime.”


End file.
